Dr. Zomboss
Dr. Edgar George Zomboss, more commonly referred to as 'Dr. Zomboss,' or simply 'Zomboss', is the primary antagonist of the Plants vs. Zombies game series. In the PopCap-Topia series, he continues to play the role of antagonist, (notably, the foil to Crazy Dave,) while also occasionally (and accidentally) falling into the role of protagonist as well. Description Physical Appearance Dr. Zomboss is a zombie with a large cranium, which is covered in veins. Like other zombies, he lacks a nose, ears, and a significant number of teeth. His eyes are yellow. Zomboss commonly wears a labcoat, typically with black pants and shoes underneath. He also sometimes wears black gloves, though not always. Personality In the Plants vs. Zombies series, Zomboss is often depicted as the most intelligent out of the zombies, and also the most evil. He's portrayed as a typical mad scientist, and he tends not to care what happens to the zombies as a whole, so long as it suits his benefits. He's seen desperately wanting to rule the world, and to eat the player character's brain. In Plants vs. Zombies 2 in particular, Zomboss is also shown to have a moral compass, putting the fate of the world over his hatred of Crazy Dave. In the PopCap-Topia series, Zomboss keeps all of the traits above, with an added on obsession with defeating Crazy Dave, his arch-nemesis, fair and square. Within the fanseries, he also tends to accidentally do good, (for example, defeating Zyveer,) as his moral compass is intact. His inhibitions are still evil in nature, however, and he doesn't plan on joining the side of good anytime soon. History After the destruction of the Mechanical Empire of Poptopia, and in turn the Ancient Zombies as a whole, the last remaining Ancient Zombie, Zyveer, converted himself entirely to mechanical form. This prevented him from leaving the remnants of the empire; so he attempted to clone an infantile copy of his physical form, using what was left of the ancient tech. Edgar Zomboss was the only surviving result of this experiment, coming to unlife with a natural defect found in clones of Ancient Zombies, known as Evolution Syndrome, characterized by the uncommon yellow hue of the eyes and the inability to become part of the hivemind. Seeing no use for the clone, Zyveer used his magical prowess to send the infant across the galaxy, to the planet Earth. Here, he was adopted by Dr. Emile Zomboss, who was incredibly fascinated by his undead condition. She settled down in the suburban town of Neighborville to raise him. Throughout his entire life, Edgar suffered from occasional nightmares of an older and twisted version of himself watching him; it would not be revealed to him until much, much later that this was Zyveer, watching him through his ability to dreamwalk. Edgar was viewed as strange and unapproachable by human children, mainly because of his tendency to bite and hiss. At around age ten, Edgar declared a fellow child named David Blazing his 'nemesis.' This was the closest Zomboss had to an actual friend, though his lack of companionship was mostly by choice. In high school, David managed to beat Zomboss in an annual science fair, and event the zombie would never forget. From this point forward, his rivalry with the human was kicked up a notch, and he began to actually desire to defeat Dave in whatever way he could. Edgar was swiftly accepted into Neighborville University, (which, despite appearing from the outside to be a smalltown college, was actually a very prestigious and well-known university,) and began studying thanatology in the hopes of one day starting the zombie apocalypse. Here, he made fast enemies with what would later become the Anti-Bully Squad. After kicking out his former dormmate, (Stilts,) Zomboss was saddled with a much worse roommate; his arch-nemesis, David Blazing. Because of this unfortunate scenario, Zomboss was stuck in a dorm full of plantlife (gardening being a hobby of Dave's) and occasionally had to babysit his dormmate's niece, Patrice. Other than these 'horrible scenarios,' college continued to be exceptionally easy for Edgar, and in only two years he earned his doctorate in thanatology, officially making the youngest thanatologist to receive such a title. From there, he moved back into his childhood home (now vacant, as his mother had moved cities for work,) and took up simultaneous jobs as a mortician and a coroner, in the process being made aware of the NPD’s disgusting and inhumane behavior toward both criminals and victims. Roughly ten years after receiving his doctorate, Dr. Zomboss began work on his apocalyptic plans, becoming more ruthless and villainous in the process. This all permeated on what is described as a quiet autumn night, when, having overheard them talking about their disgusting actions, Zomboss snapped and brutally murdered three officers, being shot in the left shoulder in the process. Having not been seen, he returned home, removed the bullet, stitched his own wound, and set a final date for the apocalypse. This apocalypse began small, with the zombies performing small evil plots in a still populated Neighborville, (see: the Plants vs. Zombies comic series,) but quickly grew to be devastating on the small town. Luckily, having foreseen the apocalypse, David Blazing had developed his high school project into weapons to use against the zombies; aka, the plants. Eventually, after around two years, most of Neighborville was either plant or zombie, with very few remaining humans. This was when Dave disappeared for a time during the events of Welcome to Poptopia, on a mission in Poptopia. Obsessed with their rivalry, and interested in whatever Dave was up to, Dr. Zomboss followed him into the other planet, (completely unaware he was originally created there,) and discovered the Garnet Jewel, which he intended to keep. However, Dave and his friends managed to retrieve it from him, much to the doctor's dismay. Later, during Neighborville Has Moved, Neighborville was mysteriously transported to Poptopia by a storm of colorful lights. Forming a temporary alliance with Dave and Patrice, Zomboss' nightmares began to get worse, becoming nearly nightly occurrences. Eventually, he and Dave discovered the remains of the Mechanical Empire, revealing his origins in the process. It was here he finally met Zyveer, who attempted to kill him; this encounter left him with a nasty gash on his neck, which he would later stitch up himself in a fashion similar to his previous gunshot wound. Zomboss was able to defeat Zyveer through figuring out his weakness (very loud noise, which disrupts his hivemind abilities,) and channeling the machine's own magic to expose him to the sun. Afterwards, he returned Neighborville to Earth, and continued his reign of villainy. Abilities Natural Abilities * The Hissing Language: All Ancient Zombies can speak and write in their own language from birth. * '''Evolution Syndrome: '''An uncommon side effect of being a clone, Zomboss has Evolution Syndrome, This makes him immune to Zyveer's hivemind powers, and also makes his eyes yellow (instead of red, which is typical for Ancient Zombies.) Skillset * '''Doctorate in Thanatology: '''Having a doctorate in the literal science of death, Zomboss is skilled at any and all things involving it. This is mostly used in the creation and repair of zombies. * '''Engineering: '''Along with thanatology, Zomboss is also incredibly good with machinery. Building giant robots is a personal passion of his. * '''Manipulator: '''Zomboss is very good at reading people, and in turn, tricking them. Mainly, he can provoke anger, and sow doubt into typically allied forces. Trivia (Coming soon!) Category:PopCap-Topia Antagonists